Im Broken
by elayna05
Summary: Gabriella Montez is 16.She's Broken and alone and the only one who can save her from herself is the school golden boy Troy Botlon.Can he save her on time?Troyella. crappy summary Vid trailer in profile
1. I couldnt tell you why she felt that way

_So i know I'm in the middle of writing faith in me and i know i should be thinking about that story but a few people fell in love with a trailer i did for a fake story on you tube and i decided to do the story if you wanna see the trailer before you read the story i will post the link on my profile._

_Hope you all like the story _

--------------------------------

_I could't tell you why she felt that way, She felt it everyday. And I could't help her, I just watched her make the same mistakes again__**"**_

The bathroom walls had blood splattered against them.The mirror was shattered with pieces of the shards on the ground.The bathtub was filled with red colored water lying next to the bathtub was the most fallen human being ever to enter the Albuquerque area.She had long flowing brown hair with black highlights along with that she had a tannish complexion and almond shape brown eyes. But the only thing that separated her from being the most bubbly,kind and beautiful person was the way her eyes and skin looked. She had the most lifeless eyes and the palest skin. Gabriella Montez was Broken.

Thats what her mother would tell the Psychiatrist and what her older sister would tell her boytoy of the week.No one knew why she was like that all they thought was that little Gabriella Montez was Mental and crazy.Everyone told her that at school no one saw her as a normal girl with problems they saw her as the new 'emo' chick at their school. Yes,Gabriella Montez had to move once again because her mother's job 'transfered' her. But the truth was that to many people in San Diego knew about Gabriella's Mental health and they all had to move once again.

Gabriella looked up from the position she was in as she closed her eyes and realized that she left a bigger mess that morning.She stood up taking a good look at her outfit. Just like every other day,Gabriella decided to wear something dark.She looked up and glanced at her reflection on the pieces of the mirror that stayed in place. She was wearing very thick eyeliner and deep red lips she bit her lip turning around ready to walk out of her bathroom not even caring about the mess she left behind.

" Gabriella hurry up and come eat" Angela Montez called up the stairs as Gabriella rolled her eyes and grabbed her book bag making her way downstairs. She caught sight of her mother and her sister both of them were smiling and talking about how well Alyssa was doing in her classes at East high the same high school she attended. Alyssa was the complete opposite of Gabriella She had long light brown hair and bright green eyes along with shining pale skin. She was a senior while Gabriella was a junior.

"Hey Gabs" Alyssa greeted her sister as Gabriella nodded indicating she heard her sister.Gabriella grabbed a red apple from the fruit basket as she turned around getting ready to walk out the door.

"Bye I'm going to get a head start" Gabriella called out as she walked out the door slamming the door behind her before she could hear anything from her mothers mouth.

--------------------------

East high was like any other high school you had your preps,jocks,geeks,gangsters,rockers and more.Gabriella was just their she didn't fit into any group since this was the 14th school she's been to where there were no emo people.So she just stepped out of her car without caring who saw her and what they think.Everyone would always be shocked that little miss depressed was the younger sister of East High new Miss Perfect.Gabriella glanced at the doors of East high as she entered the school everyone was glancing at her giving her those pathetic glares.She rolled her eyes in true new york fashion and made her way to wards her locker. She glanced at the locker which was a cream colored one compared to the other red ones but what seem to catch her attention was the word sprayed on her locker. Broken. She wrote that the 2nd day she came to east high her older sister was telling her to act a little bit more happier than she usually was but Gabriella decided to display to everyone that she was Broken.

Thats the only thing East high had to know about Miss Gabriella Montez. She was Broken.

-----------------------

_It wasn't even 3 pages long it was only 2 and a half so its the first chapter and that was all i could say about Miss Gabriella Montez.In this story Gabriella is Broken but she is also headstrong meaning she doesn't let anyone else know she feels pain she expresses it in her own way. Like writing broken on her locker or wearing black clothes also you guys have a little tip on what she does to herself from my trailer but maybe the beggining was a clue or maybe not.Please tell me if yall like it. I hope you all do._


	2. They've clipped my wings again!

_I didn't know that this story was gonna be very fame for some ppl if you want to check out a trailer for the story i have one on my page so i hope you all check it out thanks to everyone who reviewed and I will let you all know why Gabriella's Broken just not yet all i can say is that she went through alot of suffering in her years and you'll get clues from my trailer and sometimes my writing.Also I cant write any longer than this ill try but sometimes ill draw in a blank yes im still writing faith in me and Im just in a middle of brain drought._

----------------------------

_"__They've clipped my wings again tore them apart and then left me.No use to fly away to my yesterday of freedom."_

Gabriella entered her homeroom her eyes set on the floor as she made her way gracefully to her seat in the back.But she felt eyes burning on her as she looked up and glanced around to see Troy Bolton,The golden boy of east high staring at her. He smiled at her as she looked down and ignored the funny feeling she felt when she saw him smile at her.

Troy Bolton laughed at the stupid joke his best friend,Chad told him.But he stopped laughing as he glanced up to see the new girl walk in. She was dressed in all black once again her eyes were looking down at the ground,making her way to wards the back.He was interested in her even though everyone told him she was weird and emo.But he saw something in her he could tell she was lost and alone and all he wanted to do was see if he could be the one who could help her. Troy than saw how she lifted her head up and glanced around but she than caught sight of his eyes.They locked eyes with each other as he smiled at her.She just looked down never looking up as Troy frowned in defeat.

"Yo Troy are you listening to me?'' Chad asked his best friend as Troy looked up and glanced at his best friend.

"yeah i am" Troy told him as Chad nodded and continued to talk about his experience but Troy sighed and looked back at Gabriella.

-------------------------

Gabriella glanced down at her lunch as she threw it in the garbage can that lay ed behind the tree. It was lunch period and she was tired and sick of being at school her sister was sitting with all the beautiful people in the cafeteria but Gabriella preferred to sit outside under a tree.Listening to the wind and reading a book but her eyes glanced down at her bag.She sighed closing her eyes as she thought about the pills she took for the pain. Ever since she was 10 she had to take anti depressants but they told her to stop when she became Mental as her mother puts it.But Gabriella continued taking them because of her mental state. Gabriella grabbed the pill bottle taking two of them out and then she grabbed the bottle of water that lay ed next to her.

--------------------------

Troy sighed as he ran one more track. It was lunch period but he prefer to run whenever Monday's came around the cafeteria was filled with people trying to gossip and talk about their weekends and all Troy wanted on Monday's was peace and quiet.He glanced around the track field to see the burnouts hanging out by the dumpsters,The other half of skaters were doing their new moves on their skateboards while the gangsters gambled by the bleachers.But one figure stole Troy's thoughts as he glanced at Gabriella sitting under the tree her right hand was holding something while she took a drink of water.She then placed her right hand untop of her mouth. Troy was still staring at her while he was running that he didn't notice the rock that was in his way. Until he crashed down on the ground,He groaned in pain as he held his right arm.Everyone that was watching screamed out his name as he glanced around and took notice of everyone who was watching him. Gabriella was one of those people who was watching her eyes then glanced back down as she grabbed her book bag and made her way back to the building. Troy groaned once again but this time in frustration as he hit his head on the ground.

------------------

Gabriella was finally in peace as she ran out the school doors and to wards her car. She needed to get home before the rest of the drugs kicked in. After 5th period she took two more pills making her feel more loopy than she did earlier that day. She didn't even notice that she dropped her car keys on her way to the car.She finally made it to her beautiful black convertible Audi she then reached her hand to the door handle as she pulled and realized that she needed to unlock the car. She groaned checking her book bag for her keys but they were nowhere in the bag.She groaned as she hit her head with the palm of her hand. She glanced down at her bag once again but she than felt a hand grasp her shoulder as she jumped and closed her eyes.

_Two big strong hands grabbed a figure by the shoulders ramming her into the wall. The young girl screamed in pain as the person placed a hand on her mouth lifting her up with his other arm. She fought back screaming loudly as she kicked him he screamed as she fell to the ground crawling to wards the door. But he lifted her up by the waist keeping her close to his body as he placed his other hand over her mouth,muffling the screaming that escaped her lips.His cheek touched the top of her head as he rubbed his left hand against her waist. She was crying the tears sliding down her cheeks as she screamed louder but no one could hear her._

Gabriella opened her eyes backing away roughly as she glanced behind her to see Chad and Troy from her homeroom glancing at her strangely. She looked down at her hands realizing she was shaking as she took in a breath.She looked at them waiting for them to speak to her but they never opened their mouths.

"What do you want?'' She asked them in a dangerously low voice as Chad looked up at her. He shot her a smile as Troy did the same thing.

"Oh we're sorry if we scared you its just you dropped your keys" Troy told her as Chad reached out his hand revealing her keys dangling on his fingers. She grabbed them as she glanced back at them.She sighed and nodded at them.

"Thank you" She told them as she turned around getting ready to get in her car and leave them.But Troy opened his mouth.

"nice ride" Gabriella glanced back at him as she bit her lip trying to not smile or smirk at Troy.All she did was nod as she entered her car and turn on the car. She placed the car in drive as she sped out of the school parking lot. Gabriella glanced at the rear view mirror seeing her face for the 2nd time that day. She still had the dark eyeliner lining her eyes and the red lipstick was still in place too.She sighed taking notice of how pale her skin looked and how dull her eyes were but she ignored it as she glanced down at the clock. She had an appointment in a hour or 2 but she needed to get home and get ready for the appointment.

------------------------

Troy sighed as he glanced down at his bruised arm. But he was thinking more about how Gabriella jumped when she Chad touched her shoulder. Troy never met anyone that secretive and quiet but he ignored it as he glanced down at his baby sisters sleeping figure.Troy Bolton was a 16 year old basketball player who had no mother and a father who works 2 jobs. Jenna Bolton walked out on them when his baby sister,Alexa was born. Now He had to work 2 jobs to help his family and his 14 year old sister Faith had to work in a daycare near East High.

"Troy I'm home" Faith called out to the house as Troy stood up with Alexa in his arms he made his way to wards the kitchen. He caught sight of his younger sister her long blonde hair was filled with specks of blue and red paint. She wore her favorite pair of jeans and a shirt of her favorite band. She turned around drinking a bit of the soda in her burger king cup. She had huge blue eyes and pale skin which made her look like a goddess and having the long blonde hair didn't help alot.

"Hey Troy" She greeted him as she walked up to him grabbing Alexa and cooing at her.She was smiling back at her older sister making gurgling noises as Faith smiled.

"She'll start thinking your her mom if you keep on taking care of her" Troy told his sister as he grabbed a chicken nugget from her food. Faith turned around staring at her brother.

"well that would be better than Lexi knowing her own mother walked out on us" Faith told her brother a tone of hate in her voice as she shook her head and walked to the living room. Troy took a deep breath as he turned around and looked through the bag of food but a pack of cigarettes catch ed his eyes.

"Faith why do you have smokes in your bag?'' Troy called out as he heard Faith make a loud puffing noise.

"Their Sadie's she asked me to carry them for her since they check if we have anything that could effect the kids" Faith called out as she cooed once again to Alexa. Troy looked at the clock near the kitchen as he realized he needed to be at the counselors office for his shift.

"Yo Faith I have to go" Troy screamed out as he grabbed the keys to the truck. He kissed both of his sisters heads as he ran out.

----------------------------

Gabriella glanced around the clinic walls as she closed her eyes and imagined herself in her own room.Angela decided to make the appointment an hour longer since she saw the blood all over her daughter's bathroom.Gabriella was once again being known as Broken she didn't mind being called that but she hated being in her therapist office and listening to her drone on and on about her understanding her feelings when she knows nothing but a bowl full of crap.

"Gabriella Montez" A voice that sounded recognizable called out as Gabriella looked up to see Troy Bolton behind the desk a clipboards in his hands.She caught his eyes as he stared at her in confusion but then his eyes turned to happiness as he smiled at her.Gabriella just looked down pretending she didn't see him as her mother stood up at the sound of her daughters name.

"Gabi get up and lets go to your counselors office" Angela whispered at her daughter as Gabriella followed her glancing behind her to see if Troy was still staring at her.She was glad to see him staring down at the clipboard but she knew deep down inside her she was just as upset.

----------------------------

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my vid im glad alot of ppl seem to love this vid and thank you. Every chapter will have a line in italics and those are lyrics to a song that fits my Gabriella character.The last chapter it was nobody's home by Avril laveigne and this chapter its lemon by Katy rose_


	3. I wont Suffer Be Broken!

_Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing.This is actually a little longer 8 pages yay me yep yep_

_Has anyone read twilight its roxs right I love the book so much cant wait for the movie._

_who heard of the 17 again setback hell no that's what i say they cant do that well maybe they can so _

_who knows_

_yeah i own nada nothing except for Alyssa Faith and Lexi that's all i own_

_so heres the new chapter._

_--_

_**''I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted,Surrender to nothing, or give up what I Started and stopped it'' **_

Gabriella's eyes scanned her therapist's room,The desk held a bunch of pictures of the woman and her husband.The walls were covered with different awards she earned the couch she was sitting on was pure black leather along with the arm chair the therapist was gonna be sitting.The only thing that made this room different from all the other offices she's ever been in was the bulletin board on one of the walls. It was huge,bright blue and pictures of different kids were taped to the board.Angela was right next to her reading over a piece of paper She was holding Gabriella's hand tightly while Gabriella was trying to break free from her grip. The door opened as Angela stood up to greet her therapist but like always Gabriella stayed seated glancing down at her watch but she looked up in time to see Pamela Richards in an all white outfit her dark red locks were pinned back and she was wearing some sensible reading glasses that match her beautiful green eyes.But all Gabriella wanted to do was rip those pretty little glasses off of her face.

"Gabriella Nice to see you again" Pamela greeted her in a patient tone as Gabriella gave her a fake smile. Angela glared at her daughter as she looked back at the therapist a tight smile at her lips.

"Dr.Richards I wanted to make this appointment an hour longer because today I entered my daughters bathroom which was filled with blood and glass shards Im scared for her Doctor" Gabriella turned to look at her mother with a shocked expression as she rolled her eyes and once again went back to looking at her watch.She could feel Pamela's eyes on her but Gabriella ignored it like always she just wanted to get home and get to sleep.

"Fine Gabriella as you know part of the procedure is to check your eyes for dialation" Pamela told her as she took out her tiny flashlights. Gabriella looked at the light that flashed in her eyes as she gasped and closed her eyes once again.

_The young girls eyes looked to her right as she gasped at the bright lights that were headed their way.She screamed out watch out to her dad and sister as they both looked to their right.But it was too late as the car collided with their car.The girl felt like she was flying in space or in the roller coaster as she heard the metal crunching and felt the car turning. She hit her head on the window as she screamed in pain she heard her father whisper an 'I love you' to both her and her sister. She felt herself losing conscious as she glanced at the front of the car to see her sister;s head bleeding along with her arm but she couldn't see her father.She whispered an I love you to her father as she closed her eyes._

Gabriella pulled back in shock and anger as she saw both Pamela and her mother staring at her.Gabriella pushed Pamela's hand out of her way leaning back in anger as she looked away hearing Pamela and her mother both talking to eachother in hushed tones.

--

The house filled with shrieking cries of a young baby,As Troy Bolton sat up in his bed yawning looking over the small alarm clock by his bed.He sighed closing his eyes and rubbing them with his fist.He heard Alexa cries and Faith's singing voice.But then her voice was interrupted with a loud scream.

''Troy Alexander Bolton come downstairs and help me with Lexi" Faith yelled out as Troy stood up and made his way down the stairs to see Faith pacing the floor with Lexi in her arms she was singing in hush tones but she was still crying.

"Faith let me hold her maybe i could get her to quiet down" Faith surrendered as she handed Lexi to her brother. Troy held her in his arms with protectiveness as he rocked and sang her a song from one of the many Disney movies her and faith have seen. He took a seat on the couch as he continued to sing 'I can go the distance' from 'Hercules'.Faith glanced at them as she smiled at them she made her way towards them and took a seat next to her brother,resting her head on his shoulders and falling to sleep as he sang.Lexi was finally resting as Troy glanced down at both his sister.He yawned tired as he glanced at the clock by the fireplace.He still had 3 hours to sleep till he had to get up for school.He rested his head above Faith's as he whispered an I love you to both his sisters.

The sun shined from the window as Troy opened his eyes to the bright morning sun.He heard the sound of the door slaming as he glanced up at the door way to see his father back from his night shift at his 2nd job. Troy glanced down at Lexi and her peaceful face.He lifted his head carefully making sure not to wake up Faith who was still sleeping.

"Hey Son What are you three doing down here?'' Jack asked his son carefully as Troy smiled lightly at his dad.

"Lexi woke up earlier and we had to get her to sleep once again dad''

"well let me get her that way you can carry your sister up to her bed" Jack told him as he made his way over to Troy grabbing Lexi gently as Troy looked down at Faith who looked just as peaceful as Lexi did.He smiled at the vision of his sister as he tried to get up without waking her.He then grabbed her and scooped her up bridal style making his way to her room.

"Troy" Troy turned around to see his father with Lexi in his arms.

"Yeah Dad''

"I sometimes wish you and Faith could have normal teenage lives" Jack told his son as Troy shook his head.

"Dad we want to help your not forcing us" Troy told his dad as he turned around to take Faith to her room.

--

Gabriella opened her eyes to the brightness of her room she looked over at her alarm clock to see 6:30 flashing at her. Gabriella stood up and looked at the full length mirror in front of her catching sight of how her face looked without all the eyeliner and mascara. She looked more younger and less broken than usual but she still felt broken. She sighed and glanced at her unruly hair.She sighed once again and walked towards her bathroom.The mirror was still shattered and a few specks of dry blood were still there. The floor and tub was scrubbed clean as Gabriella glanced down at her arms scars were all over her wrists new fresh ones but then their were the old ones. She sighed as she grabbed her tooth brush and tooth paste. It was another day living as though she should be alive.

Gabriella grabbed her book bag as she glanced once again at the full length mirror. She now had a ton of mascara and eyeliner on her choice of lipstick was a deep purple matching her outfit. She was wearing a long sleeved black top with a purple saying in the front her skinny's were a dark denim blue and she was wearing a black/purple converse as she walked out of her room. Gabriella caught sight of her older sister Alyssa who was wearing a matching top and skirt combination.She had her hair in a single braid and her eyes were painted lightly with eye shadow. Gabriella just shook her head and walked off glancing at her shoes every minute. Angela was at work early since their was no smell of pancakes or bacon she grabbed her keys as she made her way to her Audi.

"Gabriella wait up" she heard her sister yell out as Gabriella turned around and glanced at her perfect sister.

"what do you want?''

"I was gonna tell you that mom decided that you need to see your school counselor" Alyssa told her quietly scared of her reaction but Gabriella's eyes stayed dull and unemotional.

"well when are my meetings?'' Gabriella asked her with new found strength.

"Mondays and Wednesdays after school" Gabriella nodded her head slightly as she turned back to her car and got in.Gabriella was about to start the car until she caught her sisters gaze.

"Bye Alyssa" Gabriella told her as she put the car in drive and sped away. But Gabriella swore she heard her sister say 'Bye Gabs' a nickname her sister hasn't call her since the day their father died.The day her father died that was one thing Gabriella never mentioned to herself or to anyone as she closed her eyes.

_The hospital room was painted white and pink,Roses were scattered around the room of various colors.As the young girl sat up and glanced around the room.She noticed all the machines she was attached to as she glanced up at the door that was opening.Her mother entered the room tears in her eyes as she glanced at her daughter._

_"Gabi omg Gabi your awake your finally awake" She sobbed out as she ran towards Gabriella crushing her into a hug as Gabriella smiled feeling safe in her mothers arms._

_"do you remember what happened Gabi?'' Her mother asked her gently as Gabriella glanced at her mother in confusion._

_"No what happened? Angela let out another sob as she looked at Gabriella once again.Tears were now running down her cheeks as she sat down by Gabriella holding her hand gently._

_"Gabi you Aly and your father got into a car crash a drunk driver ran a light and didn't see you guys crossing and he smashed into the left side of the car hunny"_

_"Oh Where's daddy and Aly?'' Angela couldn't hold it in as she started sobbing once again.She was crying more harder as she clutched her free hand over her heart.Gabriella looked at her mother scared as she gently squeezed her mom's hand._

_"Mommy where's daddy and Aly? tell me" Gabriella asked her a little louder and rougher as Angela glanced up at her daughter._

_  
"Aly is fine she just has a concussion but Gabi daddy is..." Angela sobbing wouldn't allow her to speak as she tried again._

_  
"Daddy is dead Gabi he died sweetie" Gabriella's eyes widen as she tried not to cry but that led to a panic attack. Gabriella's breathing was unsteady as she cried out.Angela looked over her daughter as she called out for help.But Gabriella Panic attack continued as she cried out harder._

_  
"Your lying your lying Daddy where are you?...Dad...I ne...ed y...ou" Gabriella screamed out tears running down her cheeks as the doctors came in.The screaming continued as Angela cried along with her daughter._

Gabriella continued driving as she glanced at her reflection seeing the mascara running down her cheeks as she wiped her eyes in anger.

"I do not show emotion" Gabriella told herself as she drove faster.

--

_Ok I have a big writers block so yeah thank you to all the reviews please review and critize me nicely though the song used in the begging was _

_attack by 30 seconds to mars a personal fave of mine love that song._


End file.
